


Rogue Air

by secretfanficblog



Series: Voltage [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfanficblog/pseuds/secretfanficblog
Summary: You were one of metas being held in STAR Labs' particle accelerator. Your boyfriend, Leonard Snart, saves you when he breaks the metas free in "Rogue Air."





	Rogue Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the events of "Meeting Some Old Friends" but you don't need to read that to follow this story.

You had been locked in this makeshift prison for weeks. At least that’s what you thought, it was hard to tell time in the dimly lit container you were locked in. The makeup you wore for your robberies had long since faded, the colored contacts had to be taken out because they were beginning to burn, and the only thing still slightly keeping your identity a secret was the snow white wig you wore. The only way you were telling time was through the meals given to you, usually by Cisco, and through Wells coming in to collect more blood samples from you.

You should have listened to your boyfriend, Leonard, when he told you he had a bad feeling about you going out that day. You had been flying under The Flash and his teams’ radar for too long and it was bound to end. You thought you were always careful, though, always shutting done the cameras and alarms with you powers of manipulating electricity. The Flash must have been passing by the bank because there was no other way he’d have known.

You punched the glass in front of you. If you had listened to Len you wouldn’t be in this tiny box without your powers in the one place you never wanted to return to, STAR Labs. If you hadn’t accidentally briefly stolen The Flash’s powers you wouldn’t have passed out leading to him catching you. Even worse, now that Wells saw what you could do he kept running tests on you to see if you could add to a speedster’s speed like you could take away.

You weren’t an idiot. From the electrical signals Wells gave off he was obviously a speedster and he obviously wanted The Flash’s powers, not that the other members of the team would believe you.

Closing your eyes, you rest your head against the cool glass. You just wanted out. You just wanted to see your boyfriend again. You wanted to see Mick and Lisa again, who had somehow become almost family to you.

There was a fizzing sound and the smell of gas hit you. Your eyes shot open to see your containment cell filling with a yellow gas. You began banging on the glass in panic. You were not going to die in a container in the particle accelerator you helped build. You tried to use your powers even though you knew it was futile. Slowly, you could feel yourself falling into unconsciousness.

When you woke up you were in a moving box, probably on a truck your mind supplied, with the other meta humans that had fought The Flash then disappeared. You backed yourself away from the others hoping they would ignore you. Most of them were murderers and you had always avoided seriously harming others when you started this thieving lifestyle. If it came down to fighting, without your powers, you would most certainly lose.

As two of the metas began egging each other, Mardon and Nimbus, you thought, you felt the truck come to a stop. This was not going to be good. It got even worse when Mardon and Nimbus started pushing each other. Just as you started to focus on your breathing to keep yourself from panicking about what seemed to be an upcoming fight, you felt your powers coming rushing back to you. It felt like coming home after a long day.

You look up from where your eyes had slid to the floor and notice the others start to realize their powers have returned too. Mardon started smirking widely and then there was a loud boom of thunder followed by a crashing noise and the metas were breaking out of the truck.

From what you could tell from your spot at the other end of the container Nimbus attacked first, then there were gunshots fired at the truck. Shawna took that as her opportunity to leave and you were a bit envious of here ability to teleport. You were going to be stuck in the truck until the fighting died down unless you wanted to go up against The Flash and his team, which you didn’t.

You watched the fighting from as far back as you could. The minutes seemed to drag. The gunshots stopped and the metas seemed like they were getting the upper hand. Then you heard it. The familiar sound of the cold gun powering up.

You shot up.

“Len,” you whispered as you inched towards the exit. It couldn’t be. Why would Len be here and helping The Flash?

“How about we call tonight a tie?” Len said in his Captain Cold drawl.

“Len!” You exclaimed, your voice hoarse from its weeks without use. You ran out the open end of the truck. You spotted him immediately and ran towards him, practically slamming into him before wrapping your arms around him to cling to the back of his parka.

His free arm wrapped protectively around you while he continued talking to the metas as if nothing happened. You buried your face into the front of his parka just breathing in the scent. You mostly ignored Len’s speech though you did hear Lisa add something and it was nice to hear her voice again as well.

When Len’s speech seemed to end, he unwrapped his arm from around you and holstered his gun before reaching back to pull your arms from around him. You looked up at him sadly and he smiled at you slightly before holding up one finger in the universally one second sign. Lisa came over and wrapped you in a hug as Len walked over the fallen Flash.

“You sabotaged the truck, didn’t you?” The Flash said as Len crouched beside him. “Why did you let them escape?”

“Because now they all owe me and something tells me they’ll be a lot more useful to me as part of my Rogues then rotting away in the North China Sea,” Len replied. “And you had someone that means something to me.”

After that you ignored the rest of the exchange in favor of listening to Lisa whisper nothings to you. You had almost been send across the world against your will. You gripped onto Lisa tighter as tears began to slide down your cheeks and Lisa just kept holding you and rubbing your back.

A few moments later Len returned. “I’ve got it from here,” Len whispered behind you, gently pulling you away from Lisa. “Go get the stashed bike, Lise.”

You gripped onto Len as he led you over to his motorcycle. He straddled the bike and you quickly got on behind him wrapping your arms tightly around him. He lightly patted your hand before gripping the bike and taking off towards the nearest safe house he had.

Once you arrived to the closest safe house he led you inside with one arm holding you tightly against him and walked in the direction of the master bedroom. He began digging through the drawers before handing you one of his pairs of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt.

“Go shower,” he whispered looking at you, gently holding your face in his hands after you took the clothes. “I’ll get you some water and then we can go to bed.”

You grab his wrists tightly dropping the clothes in process. “Please don’t leave me,” you reply sadly.

He rubs his thumbs across you cheeks and kisses your forehead before letting you go. “Just five minutes. I promise.”

You close your eyes before nodding and letting him go. You pick up the dropped clothes and rush into the bathroom, quickly discarding the horrible wig, and take the quickest shower of your life. You change into the clothes Len handed to you, briefly pausing to take in the smell of him on them.

When you return to the bedroom Len is laying against the headboard of the bed in more comfortable clothes then before and holding a water bottle. You crawl onto the bed next to him and he hands you the bottle. You drink some of the water before placing the bottle on the night stand and snuggling into Len’s arms.

“I missed you so much,” you whisper after a few moments with your head on Len’s chest and your eyes closed.

He runs his hands through your hair while his other arm is wrapped tightly around you. “I missed you too. I didn’t know what happened to you for the whole month you were gone until The Flash told me about his prison. I couldn’t find you.”

“I’m here now. You saved me,” you reply squeezing him tightly.

“You’re safe now and I won’t let anyone take you again,” he says though it mostly sounds like he’s trying to convince himself that.

You lean up on your arm to kiss Len’s lips before whispering against them, “I love you.”

“And I you."

 


End file.
